


【深呼晰】麦茶

by baixuepiao6



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixuepiao6/pseuds/baixuepiao6
Summary: 不是麦茶是可乐，毕竟有小孩不爱喝





	【深呼晰】麦茶

“姐，给我称一块钱饺子皮。”  
青年把几个塑料袋交到左手，右手从兜里掏出个钢镚儿，放进摊上装零钱的盒子里：“钱我扔里头了啊。”  
“哟，这不是小王吗？咋这个时候出来买菜？多热啊！来来来过来吹会儿风扇。”  
粮油店的老板娘招呼着他，麻利地拿起一叠饺子皮放在电子秤上，看了看读数，又往上加了几张。  
青年笑着往里挪了两步。屋里晒不到毒辣的太阳，却也闷热，扇叶送出来的风也热，但是吹在汗湿的后背上，还是能带来一点凉意，他于是惬意地眯了眯眼睛。  
“单位放高温假，下午不用上班了，我顺路把菜买回去。这天，回了屋再出来需要勇气。”  
“可不是嘛，连那些小皮猴子都窝在家里不出来了。”老板娘把袋子扎好递给他，“带两瓶汽水回去呀？冰了两个多小时，正好解暑。”  
“哎好，”青年掀开冰柜盖子翻了翻，笑了，“您这还有冻可乐呢，这都冻瓷实了。”  
他拎了一瓶结成冰块的饮料出来，用手指弹了弹硬邦邦的瓶身：“这个好，我就买这个了。”

这种冻起来的饮料一般比普通的冰镇饮料贵上五毛钱，因为费的电更多，但老板娘只收肯他两块的原价。  
不知出于什么原因，他总是很讨菜摊和小店这些姐姐们的喜欢，像今天，明明只买了一颗大白菜，袋子里还被硬塞了一把小葱。  
“包饺子怎么能不要葱！小王你不许跟我争啊，两毛钱的事情，不拿就是看不起我！”  
小王能有什么办法，小王当然只能嘿嘿笑着道谢。  
他提着不太多的东西走进单元楼，装着冻可乐的蓝色塑料袋缓慢地往下滴着水。  
放假之前，学生们总喜欢买一瓶这样的冰冻饮料带到学校里去，以期在闷热的教室里多维持一会儿冰凉，但家长们往往不太高兴，“太冰的东西小孩吃了要闹肚子”。  
王晰说不准自己是不是个合格的家长，因为他总是扛不住小孩亮晶晶的眼神，丧失原则地掏了钱出来，送人进校门的时候又叮嘱：“化了再喝啊，吃了冰块回头又跑厕所。”  
小孩清脆地应着“知道啦”跑进校园里去，至于听没听，这就没有准，多半要看晚上回来的时候躺不躺他怀里让他揉肚子。王晰的手掌很烫，据隔壁老中医说是虚火旺，不是什么大毛病，他也从没正经治过，拿来给小孩揉肚子倒是刚好，暖烘烘的，揉得小孩直哼唧，胃肠就归了位，不再翻腾。

青年爬上三楼，掏钥匙开了门。单位分的房子是个一居室，不到三十平，小是小了点，好在家里人口简单，不算太逼仄。天一热起来，他们就把床搬开靠墙立着，直接在地面上铺凉席，此刻放了暑假的小孩就在荞麦芯的枕头上睡着，头顶上的吊扇呼呼地转，他还嫌不够，脚边的塑料台扇开到了最大档，风向叶疯子似的飞旋，发出呜呜的响声。  
这样吹，风从脚底心灌进去，回头该着凉了。  
王晰不赞同地皱了皱眉，放下手里的东西脱了鞋，轻手轻脚地走过去给他关小了两档。

饮料留在桌子上，菜肉放到厨房去，肉和饺子皮连袋子装进不锈钢小盆里，再放进水桶降温。白菜坏不了，扔台子上不用管。  
王晰收拾完东西洗了手出来，一瞪眼：“周深！”  
“哎！”被点名的人双脚并拢一个立正，迅速把手上的东西藏到了身后。  
王晰简直要被他欲盖弥彰的动作气笑，两步走上去把饮料瓶子夺下来放回去。身后的小孩发出失望的声音：“什么啊，不是给我买的嘛——”王晰瞪他，他就扁着嘴，王晰没有办法，最后还是拿了个杯子，把化开的饮料倒出来。  
天实在热，粮油店不算远，可乐冰也融了小半杯，杯壁上蒙了一层水雾。小孩儿欢呼一声接过杯子一饮而尽，被冰得一哆嗦，打出一个可乐味的嗝来，高喊了一声“爽”，然后把杯子递给他，眼巴巴地还想再来点。  
“小没良心的，”王晰咬着牙，“总共化了那么点，都给你喝了，也不知道给我留一口。”  
“啊哈哈哈哈这不是天太热了嘛一时没想到，”周深抓着玻璃杯子眼珠子乱转，“不然……让你……尝一口？”  
“你都喝光了我尝什么唔……”  
青年瞪大了眼睛，而狡狯的少年窃笑着落下踮起的脚尖，舔了舔自己的嘴唇：“好甜。”

自己作的死，当然只能自己受。  
玻璃杯被接过来，摸索着放到身旁的桌子上去，再往里推了推，以免不小心遭了殃。  
眼睛是没有空的，嘴唇也没有，今天不把这小孩亲到喘不上气，他的王字就倒着写！  
狠话也就心里说说，真把人亲没气儿的时候，还是他先舍不得地松了口。周深躺在他身下喘，一会儿又要从他怀里挣扎出去，嫌热。他抓着人胳膊把人捞回来，非要整个身子贴上去。  
是热。小孩的背心已经湿了一片，他刚从太阳底下回来，汗只会更多，衣服都糊在身上撕不下来。他难得地起了烦躁的情绪，剥衣服的动作甚至有几分野蛮。  
他不笑的时候，眉眼实在有几分冷酷。周深看得入了迷，连热都忘了喊，又被他干脆利落地扒了个精光，不等他爱抚就翘得老高，滚烫的手掌摸上来的时候，身体已经如同在水里浸透，喉咙里溢出长长的呻吟。王晰怔了怔，接着捉住他的唇就咬了上去。  
他们身体相嵌着厮磨，汗津津的皮肤有种错了位的滑腻，气温让喘息热得不同以往。此刻台扇的微风档就完全不够用了，但是也没谁有空管它，只能任热汗顺着一切方向滚落。  
王晰没有去拿润滑，少年的身体柔韧，适应性极佳，前液和汗水就足够。他甚至觉得周深是不是偏爱这样粗粝的扩张，反应竟是前所未有的热烈，到后来他不得不堵住他的嘴，免得他动情的呻吟传出窗外，惹来怀疑。  
夏日的午后，前后的窗都大敞着，单位分的房，邻居都是同一个厂的职工，真要听去点什么，简直是无穷无尽的麻烦。忽然高亢的蝉鸣声响起，一阵一阵不再平息，像是老天爷给他们行的方便，最后一点动静也被遮掩住了。  
他跪在他身边，一只手捂着他的嘴，一只手在他穴里搅动。周深在他手底下扭，细碎的呜咽穿过他的手掌漏出来，篾席上留下亮晶晶的汗迹，不多会儿就湿得渗进去，从浅棕变成了深棕。  
这个姿势极大的煽动起了男人扭曲的控制欲，仿佛一场暗无天日的强暴。可他的穴里那么软，那么热情，绞着他的手指，绞着他的理智，又似欲迎还拒的游戏。王晰喘息粗重，眼底通红，表情冷厉得吓人。周深着迷地看着他的脸，腰软得像一团棉花，又忽然挺起来仿佛要躲。王晰撤开手指，揽着腰把他抓回来，硬邦邦地顶了进去。  
“呃……疼……王晰！”  
他一下就进到了底。手指开拓不到那么深的地方，周深先前的绵软和柔韧都不见了踪影，捏着拳头捶他，被他一把抓下来按在了头顶。少年被吻住了，一下一下的痛呼伴着身下撞击的节奏压在喉咙口，叫都叫不出声。  
几乎没有润滑，于是粘膜之间贴得空前紧密，快感和痛感一样粗粝鲜明。周深一开始还能蹬蹬腿，后来就只能把腿缠在他腰上。  
缠不住，都是汗，滑溜溜地往下掉，然后再缠上去。  
穴里已经咕啾出了水声，不知道是什么水，汗，还是别的什么。进出顺畅起来之后，两个人的气才算喘得平一点。周深找回了一点脑子，王晰就不再堵他的嘴，埋在他耳边小声呻吟。他的腿总滑下来，于是一会张开，一会儿收紧，一会儿抬高，一会儿放低，他动一下，王晰就“嗯”一声，尾音带着勾儿往上飘，好像他才是被艹的那个似的。周深听得满脸通红，几乎要偏过头去咬他，让他正常一点，但又不得不承认自己被他喘得动情，性器都比先前硬了几分。  
地上硬，再光滑的篾席也经不住几十上百次的撞，周深的背磨红了一片，王晰于是抱着他翻过来，让他骑在自己身上。周深一开始兴奋的很，按着他的小腹扭动着腰，用他的肉棒艹干着自己，怎么舒服怎么来，还时不时地夹一夹他，看他倒抽冷气面目狰狞，再咯咯地笑。后来就渐渐没了力气，支撑身体的膝盖也磨得疼，只能软着嗓子求饶。王晰就把他抱下来，换了个姿势，侧躺着从后面插进去。他极有节律地动着胯，少年的臀肉和他的小腹拍出啪啪的声响，热汗滚下一层，被电扇的风吹出点凉意，又马上滚下新的一层来，仿佛没有尽头。  
王晰的精力也仿佛没有尽头，这漫长的夏日午后没有尽头，窗外的蝉声没有尽头，这缠绵的恩爱和见不得人的情事，也仿佛能够持续到永恒。

被抱去浴室冲澡的时候少年已经很倦了，几乎走不动路。王晰让他在塑料小凳子上坐好，去厨房拎了热水瓶过来，在大红色的水桶里调试水温，再用瓢舀了浇在他身上。  
“麻不麻烦，直接冲凉水不行嘛。”  
“出了汗不能用凉水冲澡，要生病的。”  
“那你自己还老冲凉水！以后不许！我给你烧水去！”  
“好好好，以后不会了……”  
图方便没能以身作则的家长总免不了要被小孩教育，这也是没有办法的事情。

天色还亮，瓶里的可乐还飘着几小块冰，恰是最适宜入口的温度。  
玻璃杯轻轻碰撞，喉头咕嘟咕嘟吞咽，发出舒爽的喟叹，再相对而笑。  
太阳还没落山，厨房里的肉馅儿还没剁，小孩儿的大学录取通知书还没寄来，周深父亲过世前安排他这个大徒弟接替的工位还没在下岗大潮中被革掉。

这是他们人生中最后一个漫长而无尽的暑假。之后沧桑巨变，浮沉挣扎，时间就像调了加速齿轮一样，再也没为他们停歇过脚步。


End file.
